


Guiding Light

by Kaitoukiddo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Demons, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitoukiddo/pseuds/Kaitoukiddo
Summary: Tsunayoshi thought he was nothing more but a weak summoner until all hell breaks loses
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Guiding Light

“Sawada Tsunayoshi you’re next”. The child stood up wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket back home with his many books. He's tired of nothing ever answering his calls. One of the class senpais speaks up “but sensei dame-Tsuna would never be able to summon a thing.” This causes the class burst into laughter. The child known as Tsuna decides to ignore his pears in favor of the special guest that stands aside spectating. The man was never introduced to the students, by the time everyone got to class he was already there waiting. Tsuna was pretty sure that he was a demon and not just some random instructor that was invited to the class. The school did like to invite higher level demons so they would stay in good standing with them. 

Once he finally reaches the summoning circle, he notes it’s a basic circle meant for nothing more but level one to level three demons. Not very powerful demons but still just as dangerous. Tsuna picks up the rusty knife, it’s defiantly seen more than just the blood of the students. ‘I'll have to clean the cut once this is done’ Tsuna notes to himself before getting ready for the task at hand. He slits his skin on his palm letting out just enough drops of blood to complete the ritual. He begins the incantation “the one that I call upon receive my offering in exchange for protection”. Tsuna stands there for a moment to two waiting for anything to answer his call. After about three minutes the class starts to laugh knowing that nothing his responding. Before Tsuna can walk away from the circle a dark aura forms all around. The hairs on the back of Tsuna's neck stands up and he can sense a dark forbidding presence near but can’t pinpoint where it's coming from. 

“I suggest going back to your seat now Sawda” the fedora wearing man comments. Taking head in the man's words Tsuna runs back to his seat. Once Tsuna is back at his seat the aura that had appeared moments before is already gone and the presence is no longer there. “now let's counite from where we left off next!” the class goes on for a couple more hours. Every other student of course summons a level one or two demon none of them standing out. Most of them all summoned a demon with fire control. A few of them where water control. Tsuna finds them to all be boring then again, he’s just flustered with no one answering his call for the thousandth time. It's getting to the point that he doesn't understand how he hasn’t been kicked out of the class. Every time the subject of summoning is brought up, he’s left out. The only reason the teacher had him try in the first place was because they had a special guest. All he did was embarrassed himself Infront of the man. 

The bell chimes signaling the end of class. Tsuna grabs his things rushing to his dorm room. Avoiding any possible conversation that could be held. Passing student along the way all talking about movies and the new amusement park that opened up nearby. ‘at least they’re not talking about my terrible summoning attempt’ one conversation makes Tsuna stop in his tracks and hid around the corner to eavesdrop. Why? Because it’s a conversation about him between the man and the head dean. “Do you think I should just have him kicked from the school, you saw how he failed to summon a thing reborn?” A fedora blocks the eyes of the man making it hard for Tsuna to tell what he is thinking. “I wouldn’t do that he may not have summoned anything but it sure as hell was a powerful call, he managed” he pauses leaning back some before couniting “I’m almost surprised nothing answered him”. 

Tsuna decided he didn’t need to hear anymore and counited off to his room. Finally reaching his room he goes inside. Like always his roommates not there but they did leave a mess for Tsuna to take care of. The counter and coffee table in their shared dorm room is littered in mugs and bowls. Tsuna’s pretty sure there's some clothes underneath some of the bowls. ‘I might as well clean up some before heading to my room, don’t really feel like being yelled at tonight.’ With that he picks up the mugs and bowls putting them in the sink that way there's nothing to be yelled at for. The clothes he leaves on the coffee table. There's no telling where they have been and it's not worth trying to get into his roommates' room to put them away.

Closing the door to his room he grabs his favorite book. The different types of summing circles and how to use them. Tsuna throws himself onto his bed landing with a little omth leaving his mouth. He precedes to grab the edges of his blanket and roll himself into a burrito. Opening to the first page of the book once he’s comfortable enough he starts reading. There are four different types of summing circle each with their own meaning. The first one being the most common used the safe circle or il cerchio sicuro. il cerchio sicuro is used to summon level one to level three demons the weakest among the leveled demons. The second summoning circle is tra l'inferno. The tra l'inferno circle allows for level four demons to even level seven demons to be summoned. The third summoning circle is the sacrifice circle or better known as morte di tutti. This allows for weaker level demons to be sacrificed so the summoner or summoners can summon a higher-level demon that they would not be able to summon under normal standers usually a level ten demon. The fourth and final summoning circles are the ones that belong to each level ten demon. Level ten demons have their own circle all to themselves. This allows for the summoner to summon only that demon and none other. This also makes it where the demon has to answer the summoners’ call.

The hairs on the back of Tsuna's neck once again started to stand up. Throwing the book to the opposite side of his room, Tsuna gets up look for the source of the dark energy, he could feel. It was strange the energy may have been dark but there was a slight warmth to it. Almost being able to lure him to sleep on the spot. Forcing himself to stay awake he called out. “I know you’re there so you might as well come out now” he shouted into a seemly empty room. The fore of energy became even strong this time he was unable to resist the warmth and slowly fell into a deep slumber. Before his eyelids closed all the way he saw a pair of black eyes with a hint of yell and then he saw nothing but pure black.


End file.
